


it can be something simple

by stargazed



Series: drabbles, one shots, prompts and what not [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Childhood Friends, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Jon and Robb aren't related, Jon is quite something when he is drunk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Robb Stark is a Gift, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, jon is kinda salty the morning after, the second chapter is smut you filthy animal, this kinda sucks but I decided to publish it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazed/pseuds/stargazed
Summary: Jon couldn’t phantom why he actually had agreed to a night out, he wasn’t really a nightlife person. Rather one that would fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie he wasn’t interested in to begin with. Maybe it was his friends pleads to join them, Robb’s in particular. That man had a way with words that would make Jon jump into a well of his deepest fears. He doesn’t like to hear no, he thought as he placed his cigarette to his lips to take another long slur from it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one shot I randomly came up with, why not publish it am I right? anyways I hope you enjoy

Jon inhaled deeply from his cigarette, squinting his eyes as his cheeks hollowed, his lungs expanding with intoxicating smoke as the burning sensation intensified the longer he held it in. He eventually released it through his mouth and nose as he watched a grey vapour of smoke gather in the air before him.

 

He liked the fact that he needed a cigarette from time to time, it was a good excuse to slip away from the hectic room without one of his friends objecting. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he also loved to get away from Theon’s dirty jokes that sent everyone spluttering but Jon remained stoic.

 

Jon couldn’t phantom why he actually had agreed to a night out, he wasn’t really a nightlife person. Rather one that would fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie he wasn’t interested in to begin with. Maybe it was his friends pleads to join them, Robb’s in particular. That man had a way with words that would make Jon jump into a well of his deepest fears. He doesn’t like to hear no, he thought as he placed his cigarette to his lips to take another long slur from it.

 

They had been friends for the longest of time, he reckoned his mother saying that they even lied in each other’s cribs when they were babes, not being able to be soothed ‘til they curled into one another. Even as children, they wouldn’t separate; Robb snuck into his room a lot to curl over his spine to keep him locked tightly to his chest while his breath tickled the back of Jon’s neck.

 

They were each other’s only friends, they had spat into each other’s hands and promised that only they can be the closest of friends with they pressed their spit covered palms together into an ‘oath’ Robb would valiantly call it. That aspect made Jon laugh; he never could’ve kept Robb to himself, not when he sat there showing his dashing white smile that made girls fawn over him in the blink of an eye.

 

So, Jon wasn’t surprised to find him hopping into Theon’s car once they were teenagers, “you don’t mind, do you, Jon?” But Jon minded, scratch that with a fat dark marker, he despised it to watch how Robb spent more time with other friends than with him all together.

 

Jon sulked in his room most of the time, waiting ‘til Robb stumbled into his room reeking of alcohol and something Jon could never distinguish. The cigarette smoke that clung onto Robb’s leather jacket was comforting to him whenever he had a whiff from it.

 

Robb didn’t smoke all that often, but whenever he did Jon clung onto him with his nose pressed against the column of his neck. The Stark bubbled with laughter whenever Jon’s breath tickled his collarbone, thinking it was a retaliation for leaving him at home while he was out with Theon.

 

That was one of the factors that spurred Jon to take on the nasty habit of filling his lungs with polluted air, another one was that he had met a girl at the age of seventeen, Ygritte her name was. Her little group of comrades were mostly twenty or older, some were close to their thirties. They were rebellious, and that was what Jon needed to find his own identity where exactly he belonged, not with Robb, that was as clear as day.

 

But he didn’t belong with Ygritte and her group of friends either, they were carefree, or they loved to live day by day whereas Jon wanted stability in his life. He parted with them once they left town, leaving him behind with a burning stick between his fingers and another bust in his heart; he knew that it wasn’t something that was going to last, but it still stung when he saw her swinging her luggage into a truck.

 

He eventually met Sam, a good and loyal friend and along came Grenn and Pyp. And least came Edd who could tell a story with the looks he gave others. Yet Sam was the only one that really knew what Jon struggled with; he had spent enough nights on Sam’s bed while tossing a soft ball into the air sighing while Sam had tapped away on his computer, his hearing was distinct.

 

Sam wasn’t thick, he found out without Jon actually explaining what was going on by just his peculiar, resurfacing questions. His face had scrunched once Sam had turned into his chair one night with a glimmer in his eyes that seemed like he was the one that invented light, but instead he figured out why it felt like Jon had a large gash gaping in the middle of his chest which throbbed whenever the name, Robb Stark fell from someone’s lips.

 

It might’ve been childish jealousy in the beginning, the ‘he is my friend only’ synopsis but it had developed to a dwelling feeling of unrequited love that had Jon pulling at his curls in frustration from time to time.

 

The booming music from the pub was muffled due the fact that he stood outside, gaping at vehicles passing by. The door opened as he heard the cosy chatter and loud music drifting behind the person before it fell away once more when the door closed abruptly.

 

Jon looked up to see a grinning Robb staring at him, “I am not done smoking yet.” He defended himself before staring at cars driving by as he felt something cold being pressed against his hand.

 

“I just brought you a beer.” Robb said with a nod of his head as the grin remained on his face. His cheeks were slightly flushed as the tip of his nose was red as well, Jon didn’t want to know how he must’ve looked.

 

“Can I have one?” Robb asked as he pointed at the packet of cigarettes that peeked from his jeans pocket as Jon nodded his head. Robb leaned in to slide it smoothly from his pocket before wrapping his lips around one as Jon brought his lighter closer to him that held a small dancing flame which lit up his cigarette.

 

Robb took a small slur before blowing out in Jon’s face which made the other squeeze his eyes shut as a glare was evident on his face when he opened them again, “did you lose your tongue, Jon?” Robb asked teasingly as he took a step back with his two fingers resting on his lips, cradling the tab between them.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Jon asked as his voice was slightly straining with fatigue, it was deep and rough. It made him place the bottle to his lips again before taking another gulp.

 

“You have been quiet ever since we arrived.” Robb pointed out as he tapped the ashes from his cig before staring intently towards Jon who swallowed making his Adam’s apple bob a few times.

 

“I can’t really top Theon’s jokes, can I?” Robb snorted in response which made the smoke sting in his nostrils and made him cough a couple of times.

 

He let out a laugh afterwards, “well, that’s debatable.” Robb answered as it drew a smile on Jon’s lips. He took one last inhale before throwing the tab into the ground with a puff of air leaving his lips and his foot killing the small ember that it elicited.

 

“It’s nice, hanging out together again just like we used to.” Robb said which made Jon grip the packet from his pocket once more to light another cigarette as he took a long and deep slur from it.

 

The smoke and alcohol dulled his senses as his muscles slacked, “yes, it’s nice.” He agreed with a curt nod of his head. He wanted to take another inhale, but fingers curled around his wrist and pulled his hand towards a face with high cheekbones and fine facial features which made Jon’s breathing hitch.

 

It had been quite a while since he saw Robb’s face from up close, he had almost forgotten every freckle and small wrinkle whenever his lips curved.

 

“You shouldn’t smoke that much,” Robb said as he plucked it from Jon’s fingers with his mouth opening in protest, “it isn’t good.” Jon could sum a few things that weren’t good for him, but he did them anyways.

 

“At least I smoke a few years less than you do.” Robb quirked his eyebrow.

 

“Trust me, you already caught up with me with the amount you smoke per day.” Jon chuckled before snatching the small tobacco filled cylinder from his fingers and taking one good inhale that reduced at least a fifth of it easily before rubbing it against the wall, leaving a black ash stripe behind.

 

“You’re right,” his voice sounded low before smoke released itself from the corner of his lips.

 

“We should get back inside.” Robb shivered when his jacket couldn’t keep the biting cold of the night from penetrating through it. He launched his tab against a wall as he trotted towards the door, stopping in his tracks when he realised that Jon wasn’t following him.

 

“Well?” Robb asked in anticipation as the other just grimaced at him.

 

“I will stay a little longer, I will be there soon.” Jon reassured as he saw him shrugging his jacket off his shoulders in an instant.

 

He sighed before stepping closer to Jon who slightly tensed which went unnoticed, “fine, but take my jacket, that flimsy shirt won’t keep you warm enough.” Jon accepted the jacket with the Stark draping it over his shoulders carefully, he squeezed his shoulder after that.

 

It smelled like expensive cologne with a tinge of sweat laced into it. He stared how Robb hesitantly turned around before stepping inside as the sounds swallowed him before they were smothered again.

 

Jon wrapped the jacket more tightly around himself as he breathed out shakily, leaving a transparent cloud before him as his throat felt slightly raw as if someone rubbed sandpaper in it. He coughed a couple of times.

 

He wallowed in the tangy smell of his friend that wafted from his jacket that he gave another tight squeeze around his torso. It was safe to say that Robb will magically lose that jacket after that night, it was too cosy for Jon to return it.

 

After bracing himself for squeezing himself between sweaty bodies and inhaling the clammy air inside of the pub, he finally decided to swing open the door as he stepped inside.

 

The room was hazy as there were couples making out as sloppily as they could and others dared themselves on the dance floor, nevertheless, it was packed with bodies. Jon easily slipped himself through bodies with the jacket clutched around his body.

 

He praised himself lucky when he managed to squeeze through the crowd without much resistance from any brawling individuals. He breathed out once his eyes landed on Grenn and Theon engaging themselves in drinking as much as shots as their bodies would allow.

 

Jon shuffled closer towards Sam while glancing at Robb who seemed to shift his eyes from underneath his lashes, “what are they doing exactly?” Jon questioned as he eyed Grenn’s swaying form that was hunched over the bar while Pyp seemed to chant loudly in his ear.

 

“Well,” Sam started as he tilted his head with a squint of his eyes, “it’s a game, the winner who manages most shots can demand anything of the other. But in all honesty, I see it as an excuse to get smashed really.” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

Jon bit his lip before dragging his eyes at Robb who watched amusingly while taking sips from his beer as he spurred Theon on to drink more shots. He looked breathtaking so effortlessly, laughing loudly when Grenn spluttered out the contents of the little cup.

 

Jon didn’t know what welled up in him, but he trotted towards Robb, “let’s play this game, I want to play it with you.” Jon said straightforward as Robb detached the bottle from his lips.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“Let’s play this game.”

 

“No, I’d rather not.” Robb shook his head with another swig from his bottle which made Jon cross his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Scared that I might beat you?”

 

“The chances that you beat me will be when the moon clashes with the sun, thus very tiny. Besides, you are a light weight, Snow.” Jon’s eyes narrowed at the jest which made Theon snort before wiping his mouth from the mess he had made.

 

“Then play it with me.” Jon demanded as it made Robb frown since he was never the one to demand anything. He was someone who swallowed any demand or insult for that matter.

 

“Snow is finally stepping out of his comfort zone, Robb. Just let him, it might turn into something interesting.” Theon sniggered before ordering another row of shots. Robb sighed as he placed his empty bottle down onto the bar.

 

He glanced towards Jon who bit down on the inside of his cheek, “you better know your boundaries.” Jon’s anxious behaviour disappeared like snow melting before a blazing sun, it was replaced by a small grin.

 

“If I didn’t, I would already be down the gutter, Stark.” Robb raised his hands in defeat before turning towards the bartender that was pouring out small ounces of beige liquid. He felt Robb’s eyes burning on the side of his face, but he paid no mind to it.

 

“Ready?” Pyp asked with glimmering, excited eyes towards Jon who just nodded his head before wrapping his fingers around the small glass, bringing it to his lips in an instant.

 

He chugged it down in one go as a buttery sweet taste met his taste buds which made his throat constrict in disgust. It made his mouth feel sticky, yet he managed to swallow it down only to be met with a burning sensation sliding all the way down to his gut, lingering there for a while.

 

He tried to remain stoic, but his nose slightly wrinkled which made Robb laugh, “you can take it back if you like.” He compromised, but Jon shook his head before tipping the content of another glass into his mouth.

 

“Not a chance.” He breathed out as Robb followed his gesture. He squeezed his eyes shut when he placed the rim of another one to his lips.

 

At the taste of the first one he realised that it was a mistake and that he didn’t really like any alcoholic beverages except for beer. He hated sweet alcoholic drinks; it made his throat convulse in protest.

 

But he kept consuming shots feverishly, eventually feeling his body sway and his vision spin. The only thing he knew was that Robb had consumed way more than he did, yet he looked so collected and calm.

 

He made a grab for another glass but that was snatched from his grasp by Sam, “I think you had enough.” He said which made Jon visibly sulk as a red tint dusted his cheeks and nose.

 

“I am not even anywhere near Robb.” He slurred as he eyed his friend who raised another glass before capsizing it in his mouth without any effort or any muscle that twitched in his face.

 

“Are you mocking me?” He asked with squinted eyes as his lips puckered into a small pout.

 

“Not at all.” Robb scooted closer with a grin as he cupped his jaw with one hand to feel how warm his flushing skin was underneath his touch.

 

“But I did tell you that you weren’t going to win.”

 

“Fine, what do you demand from me? Do I have to do the dishes for a week or maybe cook?” Jon let out a giggle when he lost slight balance of his weight. It was a drastic change to see Jon being something completely different from his tense, brooding self.

 

He rested his chin on Robb’s chest for the other to stare down at him with an affectionate gaze in his eyes.

 

“It’s something very simple.” Robb breathed out before leaning closer to Jon’s face who stared at him with wide eyes as he felt Robb’s nose brush his delicately.

 

The world slipped away from them as Jon could hear his thumping hard and his erratic breathing, “Robb-“ He sighed as he rubbed his nose with his own before wetting his sticky lips with his tongue as his throat seemed to stick together with amount of sweetness he consumed.

 

That was enough for Robb to kiss him full on the lips which startled Jon as his hand came up to grip at Robb’s wrist that held his jaw. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated. He found himself flourishing in the feelings he thought that were never reciprocated.

 

Robb tasted sweet yet there were still traces of bitterness, his lips felt so soft and sticky against his. Jon would’ve loved to keep his lips locked with his, it was what he daydreamed off constantly, but he just wasn’t wasted enough to forget about everything else.

 

He pulled away as he placed his fingertips on Robb’s lips, “wait, hang on, no,” Jon said as he frowned while Robb looked genuinely confused while his puckered lips remained on the pads of his fingers.

 

“You can’t just kiss me like that, not without certainty, you can’t just make my heart bounce wildly in my chest and making my mind race, just to leave me once more.” Jon had held no filter as he spat that out in Robb’s face whose creases smoothed out before a grin appeared on his face.

 

“Very well, that’s fair. I will do everything by the book if that is what pleases you.” Robb eyed their friends who still stood there gaping at what just had happened as he let out a chuckle before pulling Jon closer ‘til his breath tickled the shell of his ear.

 

“And after all that, I will fuck you into the mattress like I should’ve done ever since we were seventeen. I will keep doing it until my name is the only thing you will babble out.” Jon let out a choked whimper before being met with another tender kiss that contrasted with his words.

 

“You can’t just say that.” Jon protested once more but his body was pliant, “no, you’re supposed to be shocked at my blurt out. That’s how it goes in those movies, and then you scream after me in the pouring rain for me to come back.” Robb chuckled at his words.

 

“Why make it complicated? I want you and you want me. That's all there is.” Jon gasped.

 

“I never said such a thing!” He poked his finger into Robb’s chest who couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling up from his throat.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid?" Robb asked with a wide smile that made his cheeks ache.

 

Robb squeezed Jon’s cheeks ‘til his lips were slightly puckered, “but you have a lot of explaining to do once your mind is clear, Jon. We both do.”

 

Snow swallowed as he stared into his eyes innocently before having his lips pressed against Robb’s again with a distinct squeak, it being smothered while Jon’s hands grasped onto the other’s arms desperately.

 

Jon whined against his lips, “take me now.” He breathed out, but Robb laughed with a caress against his cheek. It was mostly the alcohol talking since sober Jon would never have dared.

 

“You are heavily intoxicated; I won’t take advantage of that.” He softly kissed his nose before having an arm draped around him and a hand resting on his hip. Sam stared knowingly at Jon who paid no mind since his mind was in a daze of Robb actually loving him as long as he did, if not longer.

 

Robb was after all the one that indicated most of the skin to skin exchange, and he was never disgusted when Jon sporadically draped himself onto him.

 

Jon shook his head as he felt a slight stabbing pain around the sockets of his eyes as he rubbed at them, that was something he would worry about when it didn't feel like someone had clutched his head and had shaken it until his brain had twisted itself.

 

“Theon was right,” Jon piped up as he looked up to stare into Robb’s eyes who mostly kept him upright, “this did turn into something interesting.” Robb let out a loud laugh which was followed with Jon’s laughter which made Robb stare fondly before pressing another kiss on his red tipped nose.

 

“Very interesting, indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ridin on a horse, ha  
> you can whip your porsche

It was such hectic night, or so it was for Robb.

His father’s company held an annual gala night, they did so every year either in fall or spring, and Robb dreaded it every year again. His mother, in particular, forced him in a suit that was mostly suffocating his balls while his neck tie cut into his neck that almost enclosed his windpipe, but luckily for him this year his suit seemed to be on his side of comfort.

He was tied in a conversation with mister Umber, a robust man that managed to swallow his formalities by landing a heavy hand on Robb’s shoulder blade which made the young Stark grimace while he roared with laughter.

His mind drifted even further when their conversation shifted to quotas which attracted some subtle boasting about wealth, so Robb took in his surroundings with occasional hums that indicated that he was still somewhat attentive.

The personnel had outdone themselves, the hall seemed to be draped in gold, chandeliers hung from the ceiling with a dozen crystals shimmering in them, large windows covered the walls with satin curtains that were bound together with silk ribbons, there were murals depicting Greek myths as the floor was white marble that reflected the light.

His eyes continued with gliding over heads as colours and shapes flashed by before they landed on Jon, his lovely boyfriend who was mumbling something in Theon’s ear which made him pull away with a grin. His hair was slicked back as a few curls sprouted at the back of his neck; his navy-blue suit was complimenting his features so well that Robb had difficulty with letting him release his arm to elegantly twirl to an acquaintance for a chat.

They had been dating for a while now, and everything went well if it weren’t for their parents’ blatant disapproval when they had told them over dinner. In all honesty, they needed some time to adjust when it had been flung at their head as if someone dumped a bucket of ice cubes over their heads which left them shivering.

But Robb used his persuasive words to ease his parents into the thought of Jon and him which his father seemed to accept a little more, yet his mother was peddling behind, but she was trying her best. She bit her tongue on multiple occasions to not upset her son, yet she had made sure that Jon knew what she thought of him.

Jon’s father on the other hand, he had been ignoring Jon’s phone calls ever since, with Robb reassuring that he needed some time because he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of his son dating Robb, dating anyone in all honesty. Ever since Jon lost his mother as a young boy, and he lost his wife, that’s when he became overprotective over his son; Jon smoking was already walking the line.

But he also knew that Robb was the only one Jon truly had, they had spent so many nights in Jon’s room; where he had torn off many posters of the wall in frustration and kicked and yanked his wooden desk to pieces which had bloodied his hands after her passing. He was only eleven at the time and Robb stumbled into the room to cradle his head against his chest, to prevent himself from injuring himself further.

Jon had trashed wildly before screaming into Robb’s chest with tears streaming down his face while he held him so tightly with shushed whispers that were meant to sooth him. Robb had been so heartbroken as well that they both remained in Jon’s room for weeks with the smaller curling into his warmth whenever they cuddled close to one another.

Jon’s father was grateful for Robb being such a good companion for his son when he needed it most, and he knew that he was a great lad who had a bright future ahead of him. Yet he was still hesitant to let his own son go to be with him.

Robb blinked a few times as he noticed the furtive gaze Jon gave him while the rim of his champagne flute was resting on his bottom lip. He tipped it so the content carefully slid into his mouth.

He gave his boyfriend one last teasing glance before turning his attention to Theon who seemed enthusiastically explaining one of his interests that was rewarded with a nod of Jon’s head. There was still a biting feeling spreading in his belly which he concealed with a soft smile and numbed with deliberate sips from the pleasant substance that prickled on his tongue.

“Such a pity that Robb has to occupy himself with the company’s associates or potential ones, it leaves hardly any room for us to talk.” Theon grumbled as he eyed Robb who shook another hand with a timid curl of his lips, it wasn’t anywhere near a smile.

“It’s his duty as future head of the company, he has to keep good connections. Besides, you won’t die from one evening not having his attention on you.” Jon replied with a smirk which made the other narrow his eyes.

“No, you are actually right. So, how does a soon-to-be millionaire’s cock feel like?” Jon’s throat constricted before a brief garbled sound was released followed by a fit of coughs as he choked on his champagne. His face flushed while his palm came down against his chest for a couple pats as he saw Theon sniggering.

“Theon, you can’t just ask that.”

“Ask what?” A soft, deep voice questioned as an arm found its way around Jon’s waist who stared at the other with a gaze that could pierce right through his skull.

Theon shrugged before swallowing down the last remnants of his drink, dangling his empty glass in front of their noses, “I need another drink.” He announced before trotting off to find a waiter.

Robb frowned before turning towards Jon who lifted his hand back to his waist when he felt it sliding lower, “manners, mister Stark.” Jon teased underneath his breath which made the other exasperatedly groan.

“I despise these parties, some people are too brusque, others just have some sort of odour, and then there are rivals lurking feeding on every mistake I make. Not to mention, that I am walking so stiff that it might look like I have a whole broom stick shoved up my ass.” He whispered to Jon who had to stifle a laugh before shaking his head to stare at his boyfriend who held a soft smile as the skin around his eyes wrinkled.

“I can imagine that getting wasted at local pubs is a lot less stress filled than this, but this will be what you will have to grow into, this is your future.” Jon reasoned as he felt a tight squeeze on his hips.

“I know it is, it’s just still a bit new to me.” Jon could hear the hesitance lacing in Robb’s voice which made his boyfriend smile encouragingly as it was returned with one holding fondness, “besides, if we didn’t get wasted at that pub, I wouldn’t be calling you my boyfriend right now.”

“Is that so? Wouldn’t you have confessed your feelings otherwise?” Snow questioned with mischief glimmering in his eyes as his teeth grazed over his bottom lip, making Robb’s gaze fall on the plumb, pink flesh with a clench of his jaw.

He breathed out, “I would, probably would’ve serenaded below your bedroom window after a few shots, that is.” Jon chortled as Robb just wanted to run his thumb tenderly over his rosy cheeks, but he couldn’t be that affectionate in such environment.

“I made a mistake then, would’ve loved to see you make a fool out of yourself.” Jon quipped which made Robb’s lip stretch into a smile ‘til his teeth were visible.

He hummed, “you would’ve found that my voice is quite angelic, definitely with love songs.” Robb playfully boasted, only to draw an even wider smile from the other.

“Robb Stark the romantic.”

“You can’t deny that I am not, I took you on quite romantic dates.” Robb defended himself as Jon tilted his head before tapping his ring against the glass nervously as he glanced around the room to see a few eyes staring in their direction.

“This is such a lovely song,” He carefully slid the champagne flute from his boyfriend’s grasp before putting it down on the table, extending his hand for Jon to grasp, “may I have this dance?” He asked with such a childlike grin on his face which made him shake his head with a chuckle but accepted the offer, nevertheless.

He was led towards the dance floor before he felt a hand being placed against his lower spine and another slid into his awaiting palm as he wrapped his around Robb’s shoulder, “a little closer.” Robb muttered with a guiding hand ‘til their bellies touched which made Jon slightly flush.

They slowly started swaying to the music, taking small steps before Robb leaned his jaw against the side of Jon’s face. He felt the smaller trying to hold back to lead which made him squeeze his fingers gingerly as it reddened his face further, but Robb was unaware, “this has been the closest we’ve been throughout the whole day.”

Jon sighed as he found himself relishing in every small touch he received from his boyfriend during the day which wasn’t more than a haste brush of his fingers. But he kept quiet during the whole day, supporting him silently with such impeccable posture that a few had voiced out their approval towards Robb’s parents about how charming and well-mannered Jon was made out to be. They took the compliments with swelling pride as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Despite that, Robb’s hands had itched to touch Jon continuously, but all he could satisfy himself with was an arm draped around his waist or Jon’s hand clasping in his. If it weren’t for his boyfriend’s constant reminding of their surroundings, Robb would’ve kissed his lips so roughly and squeeze the plump swell that was his ass right there in front of so many. But instead he tightened his grip on every handshake he received, that made a few remarks surface of how firm his handgrip was.

Robb breathed in the wooden scent of Jon’s cologne as his thumb instinctively caressed his spine repeatedly, “I miss holding you close, yet I was stuck trying to appease associates or rivals which mostly consisted of licking each other’s heels, mostly Walder Frey; that man disgusts me, he lacks manners.” Robb grumbled in Jon’s ear who pulled away to stare into his face.

“Who is he?”

“He sits in the far corner, leering at anyone that passes by but I have seen him glance your way. He wants me for one of his granddaughters, I am certain he would love to add you to his family too.” Jon’s eyes fell on an old scrawny man that had dirty, grey hair brushed over his balding scalp as he had a weasel like look and whenever he opened his mouth, he hardly had any teeth left which made both men shudder.

“Why would he want me?” Jon asked in genuine curiosity as Robb quirked his eyebrow knowingly before tightening his grip on his lower spine yet kept continuing his caresses to ease the other.

“Your father is an associate of our company, he is a wealthy and prosperous man, all of which you will inherit as well. It would be a disadvantage for any other that we keep being together since it would keep circulating in such a small exclusive group. No other families would be able to have a taste of it.” Robb muttered silently as he felt Jon’s temple leaning against his jaw once more.

“Tell me some more about other families.”

“Any potential partners?” Robb teased playfully, but he felt the tight embrace of his boyfriend that indicated otherwise, a slight possessiveness that Jon was cautious about.

“Just intrigued by their desires, scandals and status.” Jon answered casually as he heard a hum in approval.

“Well we have the Targaryens who have white hair, Aerys almost made grandfather go bankrupt. A very impulsive man if you ask me, cannot really maintain his spurs while his children constantly bicker about the welfare of his business, I heard that Viserys has struck his sister a multiple times while their oldest brother constantly has to come in between. A sad affaire.”

Robb continued without giving Jon a chance to react, “you have the baratheons,” he knew who that was as his eyes landed on a dark haired man, whose face was ruddy, who was bellowing loudly to Robb’s father while downing another glass of, presumably, alcohol while a golden haired woman sat next of him with a frown upon her face as she had emerald green eyes, Jon couldn’t deny that she was a beauty.

“Robert is married to Cersei Lannister, quite the pair. I heard rumours that their children were born from an incestuous relationship between her and her twin brother, Jaime. Even father dares to believe them, tries to heed his friend from drinking himself into an early grave and have his fortune to be inherited to illegitimate children. But he wants to hear none of it, he is arrogant enough to believe that the children are his without any proper DNA tests. I say he is a fool.” Jon swallowed when he saw the eyes of Jaime Lannister sweep past them with a self-righteous grin gracing his features.

“Perhaps he is afraid.” The smaller whispered as he felt muscles tensing in his grasp.

“Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of losing his children perhaps, or the scandal that will ruin him.” Robb chuckled bitterly as he just wanted to latch his teeth onto Jon’s ear lobe to nibble until he caused Jon to shiver and release a few whimpers.

“He is already ruining his reputation by being who he is, but you are probably right about the latter.” Robb said it in such discreet manner, yet it felt as if they knew that he despised most of them and spat out their names with such venom. Jon breathed in deeply as he remained silent for the other to continue.

“Then you also have Stannis and Renly Baratheon, the brothers of Robert.” They twirled around as the smaller had a view of the two younger siblings, one was shaven clean and rather short as he was giggling behind his palm while the other was broad shouldered with dark coloured eyes, he had a wide jaw and beard clinging onto his face. He had a frown on his face while his younger brother kept grinning from ear to ear.

“Let me guess, they want to inherit their brother’s wealth, so they want that test to happen?”

“You are quite right, but they also squabble among themselves which Robert uses as an argument constantly.” Jon didn’t dare to say it aloud, but these families were dysfunctional, but they talked about it as if it was the most ordinary affaire and they all viewed it that way with the occasional backstabbing that followed. He heard Robb murmur a few words to the song before inhaling.

“There is a lot to say about all these families; you have Tyrell, Martell, Greyjoy, Bolton, many names. Lots of scandals, lots of hidden desires, a lot of rivalry. But I will keep the other stories and explanations for later.” They kept softly swaying to the haunting melody as they hardly left their small spot. Jon’s skin stroked against the one from Robb before they stared into each other’s eyes.

“What do you want to talk about then?” Robb stared at his lips once more as his fingers dug into Jon’s lower spine in a bruising grasp.

“Who said anything about talking?” Jon stiffened as he pressed his chest subtly against his boyfriend who kept gazing into his eyes without a twitch.

“Robb, what do y-“

“Meet me at the top of the stairs to your right, fourth door to your left.” Robb instructed before pulling himself away to press his lips against Jon’s knuckles in courtesy with a firm squeeze. He then took a step back with the sweetest smile that had to distract from his fiery eyes that bore into Jon’s.

He watched how Robb slipped passed a few conversations before ascending the stairs while Jon lingered at the table he stood at previously. He twisted impatiently while thrumming his fingers on his thigh.

After a while he was ascending the stairs with a stoic expression; keeping himself from looking back and raise any suspicion. He smiled graciously at anyone that crossed his path before slipping unnoticed into the room that Robb had appointed.

It seemed to be like some sort of storage where chairs were piled, and foldable tables were stacked neatly against the wall. The curtains were closed as there were robust armoires taking up most of the space.

Robb was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest while staring intently at him, “you look so stunning.” He commented as Jon sighed before taking a few hesitant steps forward. Before he knew it, he was pressed tightly against Robb’s chest as his hands gripped his biceps firmly to keep himself steady.

His lips collided with Jon’s in a needy, sloppy kiss as hands found their way to squeeze his ass steadily which made him gasp with Robb’s tongue sliding into his mouth. He groaned out as he felt it slide across his gums while his hands tightened on the fabric of Robb’s suit.

When Jon pulled away there was a string of saliva connecting their lips, “Robb, please.” The taller didn’t know what the plea was meant for, but the desire had crawled underneath his skin so he found it hard to will himself to stop. His lips left a trail of wet, tender kisses from the corner of his lips down to side of his neck where he sucked the skin softly into his mouth.

Jon’s hips buckled forward with a small whine escaping his throat, “we can’t, what if someone finds us?” He bit down on his lips when teeth ghosted over the patch of skin before his tongue lapped over it one final time.

His face reappearing in Jon’s sight, “we will have to be quiet then. I have been craving to touch you all day, haven’t you?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow as Jon worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Of course, I did, I missed you terribly all day. But,” Jon started as he stared into Robb’s eyes who expectantly waited, “but,” he repeated as his breathing started to hitch and he felt heat coiling in his gut before it sprung to his chest, “but,” he trailed off as he felt his boyfriend’s warm breath fanning against his wet lips.

“But?”

Jon locked his lips with his once more as he eagerly kissed back with his hands groping him thoroughly while Jon unbuttoned a few buttons of his dress shirt to run the pads of his fingers through the peeking tuft of auburn hair. Every gesture was needy, messy and quite aggressive as it was filled with the aggravation of not being able to touch one another properly throughout the day.

Jon fell to his knees as his hands slid down Robb’s trousers while staring innocently at his boyfriend who stared at him with half lidded eyes. His hand ran down his face urging him to continue his ministrations. Jon’s fingers worked on unbuttoning and sliding down his slacks and briefs down ‘til they pooled at his ankles as his hand found its way to wrap around Robb’s half-hard cock, giving it a lazy flick of his wrist, “Jon, have you-“ he swallowed thickly, “have you ever done this before?”

His eyes flickered from Robb’s cock to his eyes as a mischievous grin grew upon his wet, red lips, “no.” He muttered before running his tongue over the slit once as he watched Robb bite down on his bottom lip while gazing down at Jon with desire burning in his eyes. He pressed his lips against the head before deliberately taking it in his mouth, flattening his tongue against the bottom side of his cock.

Robb gasped before stifling a whine when Jon sucked him even further into his wet and soft mouth ‘til the head pressed against his closed throat as he heard Robb letting out a loud breath. His fingers tangled themselves into his slicked hair as he felt a tingling heat coiling in the depths of his belly.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off Jon who had angry red lips stretching over his shaft while his eyes stayed locked with Robb’s making his breath hitch. He started bobbing his head back and forth for a couple of times as his eyes fluttered shut momentarily when he felt a slight strain in his neck.

Robb’s grip tightened in his curls with a low, guttural moan slipping passed his lips which made Jon press his knee into Robb’s foot with all his strength, followed with a glare, as he hissed in return, realising his mistake so he clenched his teeth instead.

“Fuck, Jon.” He cussed in a whisper through gritted teeth with such a desperate tone as it made Jon’s cock twitch in his pants. It riled him up to take his cock even further into his mouth starting to breach his throat as it convulsed in protest. It made Jon gag causing saliva to dribble down his chin dripping onto the carpet beneath them, but he willed himself to take it.

He swallowed around it profusely, his throat contracting tightly which made Robb’s hips buckle forward and thrive his cock even deeper down. Jon garbled around his prick coating it with spit mixed with precum as tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes, squeezing them shut. His hands came up to claw at Robb’s hips who bit back another moan as his raging heartbeat coursed through his veins; his mind set on seeking his relief.

Jon’s nose was buried into his pubic hair, feeling his boyfriend’s grip in his curls tighten that Jon was certain he would accidentally tear a few strands out while being clouded by his thick haze of lust. Robb felt the pleasure spreading throughout his whole abdomen.

Robb pulled his cock out ‘til the head remained in Jon’s mouth before thrusting forward with a slight stutter, hearing Jon gulp around his shaft a few times, but he made no gesture to pull himself off. Jon opened his eyes to stare into Robb’s who groaned softly, “you look so fucking pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock, love.” Robb praised as it made his boyfriend hum making him shiver at the sensation.

He repeated the movement as he picked up his pace, his fingers kneading in his scalp as his curls were completely tugged out of their neat form. Robb felt his balls tightening with each thrust down Jon’s throat who swallowed obediently whenever he briefly stopped bucking his hips.

“I am so close, Jon, so very close.” Robb uttered under his breath as his thrusts became sloppier before he buried himself deep down his oesophagus with his fingers tightening in his hair once more. Jon gagged wildly before swallowing copiously around the pulsating flesh as his nose scrunched up and his nails dug into his hips for some leverage.

“Holy shit!” Robb groaned as he threw his head back while the first spurt of cum shot down his throat without warning which made him choke relentlessly as his face scrunched. Robb’s hands made sure that Jon remained in place with his cock snuggly lodged in his throat.

Jon could feel tears run down his cheeks as he could hardly breathe, swallowing down the spurts of cum. He choked once more which caused cum to dribble out of his nostrils and out of the corners of his mouth while Robb only focused on stifling his moans that threatened to slip from his raw bitten lips.

After a few more squirts Robb pulled his cock from in between Jon’s bruised lips which made him dart out his tongue to swipe over his lips, making him cringe at the salty taste of his semen, “that’s bloody disgusting.” He complained as it earned him a breathy laugh from his boyfriend whose chest heaved rapidly before his eyes fell on the mess that was Jon’s face; his cheeks and lips were covered in drool and semen as his face was crimson.

He reached down to pull his briefs and trousers up to cover himself before pulling out a handkerchief he kept inside his blazer to wipe away any debris while Jon scrambled back up to his feet; letting out a small whimper when he felt the steady blood flow returning to his legs and feet.

“We have to return; people will already be suspicious.” Robb shook his head while wiping at Jon’s nose while the smaller was patting down his unruly curls.

“I am not done with you yet, I made you a promise.” Jon blinked a few times as his mind ran over all the promises that Robb had made before. Robb chuckled at the puzzled look on his face which made him kiss his nose before nuzzling his nose against it.

“Besides we both look quite dishevelled; everyone will ask questions.” Robb explained as Jon stared at him with a frown.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Call in sick and bail.”

“You could’ve said that before I sucked you off.” Jon blurted out which made Robb chuckle before pulling him closer to him.

“I don’t know, there is something about being sucked off in public.” He was answered with a roll of Jon’s eyes before he crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed slightly, “I don’t want to ponder on this, or I am going to fuck you against this wall instead of a warm, soft bed where I can properly pamper you.”

Jon became flustered as his cheeks flushed pink at the mere thought of it.

* * *

 

The smaller didn’t opt for Robb to assault him with his mouth again when they were in the limousine of Robb’s parents, sucking purple bruises into his skin while he couldn’t contain his small whimpers, but he had passed the point where he could care less about the driver rolling the small and heavily tinted window down to see what they were doing -all that mattered was Robb sucking and nibbling on the right places which made his body react so beautifully to. He was guided deliberately into a position where his face was pressed into the leather while his ass was sticking up with his pants and briefs yanked down ‘til mid-thigh.

The leather was clamping onto his sweaty skin as it heightened his sensitivity, “so willing and eager. What if the driver rolls the window down, hm? Seeing you obediently bending over for me, so exposed and vulnerable for someone to use.” Jon whimpered in response as his eyes darted towards the window with a slight rush of panic, muscles tensing underneath his lover’s touch.

“But I won’t let him see you, Jon.” He heard Robb breathe out as he squirmed when he felt it ghost over his exposed hole. He could cry out in frustration when the warmth kept returning which made his cock twitch with curiosity, but nothing else happened than just that.

“Robb please, do something, anything, please.” Jon cried out but shut his mouth when he felt a long, broad stripe being licked from his balls up to his ass crack which made his body shudder. A low unsuspected moan erupted from his throat which startled the both of them.

“Dear god.” Jon breathed out as he felt another long swipe lick over his puckered hole before Robb’s tongue probed at it. He bit down on his lip as he arched his back for more, feeling his tongue circle before experimentally dipping it inside.

He felt Jon thrusting back against his face with a broken whine which encouraged him to repeat the movement, slightly pushing it a little further with each dip. Robb’s hands gripped at his buttocks before spreading them apart with a small gasp from underneath him.

It was such a sinful thing to do, thinking back at how perfectly well they had behaved among all those people. And they were unbeknownst to Jon having his lips wrapped around Robb’s cock in one of the backrooms, only to escape out of a fire exit so Robb could eat him out on the expensive leather of his parents’ limousine.

Jon normally would care about such things, but not with Robb’s face buried in his ass. He could care less if he clawed it all too shreds or spilled all over it.

He whined high in his throat when Robb abruptly pulled away as he felt his briefs being pulled hastily back up as his pants followed, “Robb!” Jon accusingly hissed while straightening himself which made the other chuckle but before any of them could talk, the door was being pulled open.

Jon could feel heat spreading over his entire face once more.

* * *

 

Jon could feel his heart pounding in his head when his briefs were the last garment to be removed, Robb hooked his fingers into them and slid them off his hipbones carefully down to his ankles and chucked it somewhere across the room. He ran his fingertips over the soft skin before leaning down to kiss him tenderly as Jon felt the tip of Robb’s cock sliding across his balls, smearing them with precum.

“Robb, I want your mouth again.” He chuckled against his lips before trailing soft kisses down his neck and chest as he lingered his lips there for a while. He then pulled away to sit on his haunches as he twirled his fingers.

“Turn around then, ass up.” He commanded as it didn’t take long for Jon to scramble onto his knees with his face buried into the pillows. His chest heaving rapidly with anticipating pants.

“You are going to be the dead of me with how eager you are.” Robb remarked as he latched his mouth back to Jon’s fluttering hole, making the smaller gasp before a loud, drawled out moan could be heard bouncing off the apartment walls. His jaw worked vividly ‘til Robb pulled away once more with a grumbling Jon wiggling his hips, earning a smack on his right ass cheek for being impatient.

He opened the lube bottle cap, allowing it to drizzle richly over his digits before chucking it somewhere among the sheets. He licked another broad stripe across his hole before placing a cool finger against it which made Jon tense at the foreign feeling.

Robb rubbed his side soothingly, draping himself over his form to pepper his lower spine with tender kisses before easing one finger inside, making Jon whimper into the pillows. Robb watched how his hole sucked his finger, completely ‘til the knuckle, inside. He felt Jon clenching around his finger so desperately as he pulled it out to push it back in, swallowing his finger eagerly once more.

He continued doing so with Jon softly moaning into the pillows while rolling his hips once onto it as a high pitched mewl left his lips. Robb jabbed his finger against the same spot as he received another approving moan which made him grin.

Jon eventually came with two fingers pressing onto his prostate as his thighs shook violently, losing balance a couple of times while Robb kept a supporting hand on his hip while shoving a third finger in his clenching hole, spurts of cum staining the sheets. Jon screamed loudly when Robb relentlessly thrusted his finger into him, not giving him a chance to catch his breath.

“Look at you,” Robb cooed, “you came completely untouched.”

“R-Robb, please.” He begged, but he was too disorientated to know for what he pleaded. His hips snapped backwards onto Robb’s fingers as he fucked them inside of him with a brutal pace.

“What are you begging for?” Robb teasingly asked while pushing his fingers into the bundle of nerves once more, making Jon release a sob. He clawed at the pillows desperately while Robb pulled his fingers out of him as his hole clenched profusely around emptiness.

Jon’s hips collided with the mattress in exhaustion as his breath was loud and erratic. He felt somewhat pathetic at his eagerness and his pleas, Robb on the other hand enjoyed it all too much to see Jon so needy and eager, as a matter of fact, it was what he aimed for constantly. He tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth as he rolled it carefully over his cock before slicking it thoroughly.

“lie on your back, babe.” He instructed as Jon lazily rolled himself over with hooded eyes and swollen lips parted. He spread his legs for his boyfriend to nestle between before they wrapped around his waist. Robb took his sweet time to press his lips against Jon’s in a slow and tender kiss which slightly aggravated the other since he felt the tip of Robb’s prick sliding between his cheeks.

His hand slid down between their bodies to push the tip inside which made Jon inhale deeply through his nose, his nostrils flaring as his legs instinctively clamped around the other. Robb pressed a small kiss against his jaw as he thrusted steadily into the tight heat.

Jon’s mouth fell open wider with each inch that disappeared inside of him; his hands tightly gripped onto Robb’s wrists. Once he was completely bottomed out, Jon breathed out loudly with a whimper when he felt the sting of the stretch, “fucking hell.” He cussed as he dug his nails into the other’s skin whenever he even dared to remotely shift.

Robb hissed when the pain became evident as he eyed Jon’s nails, “that hurts, Jon.” He complained but snapped his mouth shut when Jon shoved his heel into his lower spine before releasing his wrists with a huff. Robb leaned down to ease him with more loving kisses as Jon accepted them gladly.

After a while Robb started thrusting into him as he moaned loudly against his lips, spurring Robb on to pick up his speed. He started to fuck into Jon hard and relentless. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded in the room with Robb moaning into the crook of Jon’s neck who was close to screaming.

Jon took Robb’s cock so well, his walls felt amazing wrapped around his cock as they tightened with each snap of his hips. He buried himself deep inside of Jon with a few languid strokes which made Jon arch his spine and cry out before brutally thrusting into him again where his balls slapped his ass vigorously that it could almost bruise.

Jon groaned out a mantra of Robb’s name as his nails skidded across his shoulder blades, his lower belly clenching together at his approaching orgasm. He gazed at Robb who pressed his lips onto his messily as spit slicked both their lips and chins.

Jon’s cock was rock hard and leaking; a bead of precum slithering down to the base as he wrapped his fingers around it and stroked it in the same pace as Robb’s thrusts.

He tried his best to grind his hips down to meet Robb’s thrust, but he was close to being completely worn out. His throat felt raw, his ass felt like tearing apart and he was over all getting exhausted from the constant exertion throughout the entire day.

After a few more thrusts, Jon spilled over his fingers with ropes of cum streaking across his abdomen while he cried out as his legs clamped themselves around his lover. Robb groaned out when he felt him tightening around his dick. It took him a few more thrusts before spilling into the condom as Jon passed out after his own orgasm.

* * *

 

Jon stirred with sunlight warming his toes, nuzzling his nose into duvet before turning to lie on his belly. He breathed out before letting out a small mutter of comfort as he sunk deeper into his pillows. His black curls were strewn over his pillow as it contrasted with the white of the pillows.

“Jon.” He heard a deep and tender voice mutter into his ear making him groan before moving away with his head, “wake up, Jon.”

“My ass is sore, so no.” He breathed out as he wriggled himself closer towards the heat of the other body, “you shouldn’t leave either.” He mumbled feeling an arm draping leisurely around his frame.

“I need to make breakfast.”

“Duty calls.” Jon mumbled before pushing himself away from the body which released a chuckle from Robb. He kicked the blanket off him as he slid on a short before scratching the back of his scalp. The slaps of his bare feet echoed through the corridor as he walked into the kitchen before rummaging through the cabinets to find a pan.

He whistled a tune before putting it on the stove. His ears perked when the front door slammed shut as Theon ambled into the kitchen with a smug grin plastered onto his face, “morning.” Robb mumbled.

“I had to cover for you yesterday, you better give me some details.”

“Of what? I was sick.” Robb said innocently while shrugging his shoulders as Theon leaned against the counter before nearing with his face to inspect him closely.

“Just tell me how he was.” Theon complained.

“Can a man make breakfast in his own home in peace, please?” Robb pointed his spatula at Theon accusingly who raised his hands in defeat as they heard a soft creaking and feet shuffling timidly.

Robb turned around to see Jon parading in a shirt that was already too big on him while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, “morning, angel, did you sleep well?” Robb spoke softly as he felt a body drape over his backside with arms wrapping around his torso. He felt a nose poking between his shoulder blades.

“Slept fine.” He mumbled groggily before turning his face to see Theon, “what is he doing here?”

“Being a nuisance.” Robb answered while pressing a soft kiss against Jon’s temple, which made Theon look offended while placing a hand on his chest.

“I just wanted to know how last night went, as a concerned friend.” He answered dramatically.

“My ass is gaping after last night, that’s how it went.” The only thing that was heard was the spatula clattering into the pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make the ending cute but my last braincell yeeted, so you have that instead. this took me ages to write, and i wrote til morning to finish it. smut is not my strongest. no negativity please, just leave if you don't like it otherwise I will play old town road at your doorstep bc that song has been haunting me. n e ways, leave kudos and comments if you liked it, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> its hard to write when all the motivation has flown out of the window, all I want to do is lie in my bed, but hey I tried. anyways leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed, or if you have any questions or what not that you want to drop! thank you!


End file.
